badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic 2013
As another lonely Friday dragged on, I decided to look for a video game to play. I hopped on my computer and Googled "fun games to play at night plz". To my surprise, only one 1 result popped up, posted to a Sonic love forum: "SONIC 2013 LEAK DOWNLOAD QUICK". My curiosity peaked, I click the link. No comment replies on this bare forum, only a clearly rushed post in all capital letters by the user "SONICINFORMANT2013. Unfortunately, the post was soon destroyed after I viewed it. All I can remember was "PLEASE EVERYONE DOWNLOAD LINK THIS IS LEAK OF SEGA GAME SONIC 2013 REDO OF SONIC 06 SEGA WILL TAKE ME OUT IF THEY FIND OUT ME SO PLEASE GET WHILE CAN THANK U GOD BLESS", and then a, since taken down, download link. Excited adrenaline pumping through my entire body, I download Sonic '13. As I waited for my download to finish, I got a glass of water from the kitchen. When I return, I find my download has finished. I also discover that my wallpaper has turned to a picture of Sonic with realistic, human, eyes. Nervously, I click the downloaded file. Quickly, a window pops up with the game. There is no menu; I am thrown straight into the game. The Sonic with the realistic eyes is the only character in the game. By holding W, A, S, or D on my keyboard, I can move Sonic around an odd race track. There is no collision; Sonics speed ramage is limitless. In the upper right hand corner of the game, there is a white number increasing into the thousands and 10's of thousands as I go faster. I can only imagine this number is Sonics current fasts per second. The music is composed of Sonic quotes and a low droning sound that seems to be getting louder and stronger, all though I might be imagining it. For some reason, I can not stop playing. I play for 11 minutes until I see the game over screen: "U BEAT THE GAEM GOOD JOB YOUR A WIN PLAY AGIN SUMTIME". Right then, the window suddenly closes. I can still hear the drone. It's coming from my inside my computer. I remove my fedora; the sweat is dripping from my face. After a sip of water, I go to remove the side of my computer case. I slowly remove it when I get a slight whiff of, pasta? I completely remove the case, and out pours spaghetti, multiple boxes worth, the smell is tremendous. The droning sound is getting louder, it's coming from the spaghetti! As the droning continues, spaghetti falls from every hole on my clothes and body. I can't stop this now. I never asked for this much pasta. I dash to the kitchen and leap into a kiddie pool of marinara sauce that my dad keeps next to the kitchen table, hoping to equal out the spaghetti to force it to retreat. Drenched in marinara sauce, the spaghetti keeps coming. Laying in a pool of marinara sauce and spaghetti, I am slowly strangled by the massive amounts of pasta. I never should have downloaded this game, curiosity killed the spaghetti. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Caps